The present invention relates to a saw blade with a row of teeth with a unique arrangement along its edge. It is characterized in that the blade has at least one closed aperture which extends in the direction away from the row of teeth, wherein the part of the saw blade between the row of teeth and the aperture comprises a strip-like element.
It is known in the art that in a sawing process saw chips or saw dust, i.e. saw waste, is produced with the waste hindering the cutting process. The saw chips can stick to the saw blade and produce a strong friction between the saw blade and the material to be cut. This leads to clamping and to a detrimental warming up. It is also known that the saw dust will weld onto the side sectios and round sections. This is the so-called cold-welding.